


The Law of Retaliation

by moonzee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonzee/pseuds/moonzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the famous English proverb says, “two wrongs don’t make a right”. While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for your enemy, and one for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Retaliation

Title: The Law of Retaliation

Genre: Crack, Romance

Length: Drabble

Pairing: Destiel

Summary: As the famous English proverb says, “two wrongs don’t make a right”. While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for your enemy, and one for yourself.

 

<3

 

“What the hell is that noise?!”

It’s three o’clock in the morning and Dean was suddenly awaken by a very loud ringing of alarms. It was so loud that the occupants of other rooms angrily banged his door, asking him what the fuck is his problem.

He immediately got up and searched his room for all of the abominations.

 

<3 

 

“Fifty alarm clocks scattered all over my room. It took me almost an hour to turn them off!” A really mad and tired Dean said as he glared at his laughing companion.

“You have to admit it Dean, Cas won this time. That was brilliant and hilarious as fuck!”

He doesn’t remember why it started. But ever since the day he met _the_ _devil_ , his college life is like hell university.

“I won’t let him get away with this.”

“Seriously? You two have been doing this since like your first year first semester. And you’re already on your senior year! Aren’t the both of you tired of giving us entertainment by making a fool out of yourselves?” 

Dean sighed. He knows it will only end when one of them stops tormenting the other. He knows he should be the better man, but just imagining _the devil’s_ mocking victory laugh is making him lose all logic and reason.

“Do you know how humiliated I was earlier? People in my dorm are now calling me ‘The Bell Boy’ Sam! No, I cannot lose like this. I should give him a taste of his own medicine.”

 

 <3

 

“I think you like him.”

Castiel stared at him like he’s grown another head.

“Gabriel, I know you’re not feeling well today but I didn’t know you were this sick! You should probably go to the clinic before someone catches your deadly virus.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“No one will spend that much time seeking for the attention of someone they hate.”

Angry blue eyes glared at him and his hand slammed on the table.

“I am NOT seeking the attention of that ugly prick! He started this war!”

Gabriel just shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever you say Cassie. Whatever you say.”

 

<3

 

People are staring at him weirdly today. He’s used to it but somehow, their stares are different than usual.

“Cas!”

Balthazar ran to him and grabbed his body looking like he’s checking for something.

“Are you ok? Why are you out of your breath?”

“I came as soon as I heard.”

“Heard what?”

His friend paused for a moment and then started laughing.

“What is with you?”

Balthazar wiped his eyes.

“Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Do you have your phone with you?”

“Nope. I left it in my room.”

Balthazar took out his phone from his pocket and started browsing. Castiel is getting irritated by the minute.

“Are you ignoring me right now?!”

“No! I just want to show you something.”

He gave him the device and he stared at it for a while.

“What the… this is my facebook page.”

“Yeah.. scroll down and read your status.”

“Help… I accidentally cut my nipples. How can I put it back... What the hell? I didn’t write this shit! Who the fuck would mess with my facebook account?”

Balthazar grinned.

“Are you sure no one comes in your mind?”

 

 <3

 

“Dean! You have to see this!”

Benny led him at the back of the engineering building wherein a lot of students are gathered around.  

“What is going on here? What is that disgusting smell? Why are people hanging out at such a smelly place?”

He forced his way through and his face paled with horror.

In front of him is a perfectly loop-shaped poop with a banner behind it.

_No. 1 student Dean Winchester’s shit. Smell it, and the top student’s brains and yours will meet!_

What traumatized him more is the reactions of his fellow batchmates.

_“Hey! Let me smell first! I’m failing calculus!”_

_“No! I need to pass the final exam in physics!”_

_“I didn’t study last night and we have a test!”_

Dean closed his eyes trying to maintain composure.

_“Let’s just all smell it together… at the count of three, everybody will inhale.. One, two…”_

“EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!”

The students were surprised by the sudden outburst of their top student. He’s at the point of tearing his head off when an idiot approached him.

“That small one is not enough. Can you provide us a bigger batch?”

 

 <3

 

A/N: I cannot sleep and this is the result T_T 


End file.
